The present invention relates, in general, to a hatch of the type having a cover pivotally connected to a frame that is installed on an interior or exterior surface of a vehicle such as the deck of a boat. More particularly, the invention concerns a hatch of this type in which the cover is attached to the frame by a releasable hinge assembly that permits selective separation of the cover from the frame when the cover is inadvertently and forcibly opened against an obstruction.